Bloody Love
by when september ends
Summary: Kagome Higurashi leads normal life. But what happens when autumn rolls around, and a forgotten childhood love returns? And what if he happens to be a vampire? M for language. INU/KAG not only romance/supernatural but comedy and action later on.
1. I've been here before

Mmhmm

Yeah new story (:

Reviews are nice, no flames, the usual

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE LICENSED CHARACTERS. they belong to Rumiko takahashi.... lucky duck.

And don't worry, theres not much vampire action in this chapter but there will be in chappy 2 (: just wait for ittt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_I looked up to the sky, with tears blurring my vision. Even the kind hug he gave me couldn't cheer me up. "Don't waste you tears on me Kagome. I'm not worth it." The warmth of my tears shocked my cold face as a cold wind sent chills up my spine. I was young, but I still knew he was leaving forever. _

"_I swear I'll come back for you Kagome. It may take years, bit I promise you, we will meet again." His grip tightened on me. I could feel him trembling too, although he was trying to act strong. I sniffled and cried some more into his shoulder. Another fierce flurry of wind and leaves swirled around us._

"_Kagome, I have to leave now. Goodbye." _

_And with the next gust, he was gone._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up startled. Like I had just had a nightmare but I couldn't remember what it was about. I sunk back into the warmth of my bed. "Mmph why does my bed always feel softer in the morning?" I groaned. Buyo, my cat, gave a little yawn from the foot of my bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin a gazed out the window.

The morning was sunny but chill. I could see the sunlight through the crimson leaves of the red maple outside my window.

I pulled myself from the bed and slowly started getting ready for school. I heard my mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Kagome, are you up?" she yelled to me. "Yeah ma I'll be right down." I called back. Typical day, I thought. I ran the brush through my hair, but while I was looking in the mirror I saw something strange, a glimmer in my window. A silver blur against the scarlet leafed back round.

I remember thinking I must be going crazy, to be seeing things.

…….. (Later that day)……..

"Kagome, can I have your cookie?" My friend, Sango, asked. We were sitting in the court yard during lunch. "PSH get your own mooch." "Don't be a butt licker give me some." I laughed and broke off half to give to her. Her face lit up and she chirped, "Thanks hun." I always loved her perkiness; it kept me from spacing out.

I laid down on the grass and stared at the clouds. Sango was bent over her algebra book, trying to figure out integers and such. "Fo dih yoo fee tha new kid?" She asked with a mouthful of cookie. "We have a new kid?" I asked back. "No I just love bullshitting you." She replied with a smirk. I sat up and smirked back, "Oh of course."

"But seriously you have to see him. Tall, long dark hair... and I swear he has the sickest eyes. Dark indigo, the kind you only see in anime." This got me interested. "Oh you know my weakness Sango, already I have fallen head over heals for this magical pretty eyed guy whom I've never met." I said sarcastically, but still engrossed… I don't know why but I love a guy with interesting eyes. Doesn't every girl want an incredible guy with eyes you can just stare into?

"Anyways he just moved down the block to that nice old mansion across from me, maybe we can ask him to hang out after school. You know, give the new kid some friends." She chirped eagerly. "You in?" "Sure." I said after thinking it over. Hanging out with my two best friends and some hot guy can't be that bad right?

"EEEK FILTHY PERVERT!" Across the courtyard we heard a shriek and a slapping noise.

"And speaking of Miroku, here he comes now." Sango laughed. "Hey Miroku, I like that hand imprint your face, covers up most of your ugly." She teased. "Ha-ha, Sango. You're so funny you should write for Dane Cook." Miroku called back as he joined us, his lunch in hand. He sat himself down right next to me, making me the middle of our moron sandwich.

"Why didn't you sit next to Sango?" I asked, "After all you do lo-""I just don't want to catch her stupid." He interrupted, while blushing. I loved teasing him about his flaming hot love for Sango, and her about her own crush on him. Unfortunately they were both too blind to see it. Cliché, isn't it?

"Ahhh snap!" I laughed. "Oh Miroku, that hurts so bad I might run away and spend the rest of my life in a gutter some where crying my eyes out and asking for spare change." She squealed dramatically, but then burst out laughing. I sighed contently. I remember thinking how lucky I was to have such great friends, but how I wish life was a little bit more interesting.

I looked back up to the sky, and saw the golden, amber and crimson leaves falling from the maple tree beside us. Then, out of the periphery of my vision, I saw a strand of silver in the wind. I watched it sparkle and shimmer as it swirled into a spiral and danced until it reached the tree. I stood up and followed it, hearing Sango and Miroku's confused cries in the back of my head.

"Hey Kagome, get your head out of the clouds and come back over here. I need help with integers damn you!" Sango called.

"Forget it, we've lost her." Miroku mumbled. "Here I'll help you."

I slowly approached the tree and looked up. I found a perfect branch to lift myself up. I bit by bit climbed higher, cautious not to let myself fall. I finally climbed as high as my weight would let me and sat on the nearest branch. A gust of wind rattled the crisp leaves around me. I balanced with my legs as I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was breezy and cool up that high. After of few minutes, I took a deep breath and began my descent. Suddenly, a large gust of wind shook the tree violently. I heard Miroku and Sango below me laughing and shrieking while Sango's' home work flew across the court yard.

The wind startled me and I reached for a tree branch, but missed and I lost my balance. The weakening branch below me cracked, and I tumbled to the ground.

I remember thinking that this was the end. That I would be crushed onto the cold ground, that I would never be able to sleep in my warm bed or laugh so hard that milk squirted out of my nose again. I thought I would die with out a first kiss or love. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

But I didn't hit the ground. Instead, I landed in some ones arms. I opened my eyes to see a deep cobalt pair staring right back at me. I was speechless. This guy- who ever he was- had just saved my life.

"T-Thank you…?" was really all I muster.

"Uh, no problem… Kagome." He said while putting me back onto my feet. Wait how did he know my name?

We spent what seemed like an eternity looking into each others eyes. The wind swirled around us. Some how I felt like I've been there before, _but that was impossible… wasn't it?_


	2. Inuyasha's Secret

UGH there is such an awkward starting to this chapterrrr… you people have to start reviewing more often =P thanks to the ONE reviewer :)

ps this chapter is very long and obese i dont know if some people like it this way or not. maybe if i had MORE REVIEWS, i would know how long to write my chapters damit...pff.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

………………chapter 1………………….

_We spent what seemed like an eternity looking into each others eyes. The wind swirled around us. Some how I felt like I've been there before, but that was impossible… wasn't it?_

………………chapter 2…………………. (part one)

Eventually, Sango and Miroku noticed us and came over. "Kagome stop staring your freaking the new kid out!" Sango teased. She turned to Inuyasha. "I live across the street from you, you know in the yellow house?"

"Yeah, I remember you, Sango, right? You and your brother came over to welcome us yesterday." He replied. "Yeah, ha-ha. Here let me introduce you guys. Miroku, Kagome, this is Inuyasha Tashiou. Inuyasha this is Kagome and Miroku."

"Sup?" Miroku said, trying to be laid back and chill. "Nothing much," Inuyasha replied, probably trying to do the same. Guys are such posers in front of each other it's actually a little funny.

"Thank you, for um… helping me back there…" I said awkwardly, while toying with the large bow on my school uniform. 'Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a loser or something.' I thought. "Feh, like I said before it's no problem." He replied, "Do you always go falling of trees?" he continued smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. "Yeah it's one of my many talents."

"Those two so have a connection." Sango whispered to Miroku, who just nodded in reply. "Anyways," Sango continued, "If your free today after school, we'd really like to show you around town."

"That'd be great!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then in a more subtle tone he added. "Where should I meet you guys?"

"Just come to my house when you get home." Sango answered. "Just you wait, Inuyasha, we're gonna have a great ti-!" BRRRIINNGG. The lunch bell interrupted Sango. "Oh damn, back to class." Miroku groaned. As we started walking towards the school, Miroku and Sango exchanged mischievous glances. Then, theyboth ran off leaving me alone with Inuyasha. '_Scheming bitches!"_ I thought angrily._ 'Well, might as well make the best of this.'_

"So, what class do you have next Inuyasha?" I asked, trying to break our uncomfortable silence. "Art I think." Inuyasha answered. "With some teacher named Shizu… or something." "Ms. Shizumi, you mean? That's crazy me too." I replied. '_At least now I get to show him my awesome art skills.' _"Really? That's good, now I won't be the loser in the corner." He laughed.

After three crowed hallways and a flight of stairs, we finally reached the art room. When we entered, Ms. Shizumi glanced up from her fish bowl to greet us.

"Well hello Kagome!" She chirped. "And you must be Inuyasha!" She continued. "I've heard many great things about you from your previous art teacher."

"Feh, thanks Ms. Shizumi. I'm looking forward to class." He responded with a slight cocky tone.

We sat down at the table near the window. As soon as he sat down Inuyasha grabbed a note pad out of his binder and started drawing something. Curious, I asked, "May I see what your drawing?" He kept his eyes on his note book, but flashed a smug grin, "Sorry, but the way the light hit your face just now made me really want to draw you." 'HE'S SUCH A PLAYER!' I thought, but that didn't stop me from smiling back at him. "You're such an obvious player."

"I know, you caught me." He replied, looking up from his note book. Our eyes met, and he held my gaze. I stared at him in wonder. '_How does this guy know exactly what I like in a guy? I mean he's funny, witty, talented and heroic… he's like a frickin prince charming for god's sake… I mean where's the evil twin?'_

My thoughts were cut short by his voice. "Kagome? Do you really…" He stopped short. "Do I really what?" I questioned. "Do you really not remember?" He finished, looking away for only a second, as if embarrassed. "…remember… what?" I tried to tilt my head in confusion to be cute, the way dogs do, but I failed and probably looked like I had a nervous twitch.

"Oi Kagome!" I flinched when I heard that voice. I slowly turned my head and saw the last person I wanted Inuyasha to meet. She strutted over, her eyes fixated on me and Inuyasha. "Who's your friend?" She asked, leaning on the desk towards Inuyasha. "Kikyo." I said, trying to be pleasant, "This is Inuyasha, he's new." "So, Inuyasha is it?" She asked him, leaning closer and batting her eyelashes. God she is such a tart. "Don't you wanna come over and sit by me Tsubaki, and Onigumo? You'll have much more fun with us than with this sad sack." She said, trying to draw him in.

I really wanted to punch her in the face, REALLY FUCKING HARD. But that would just show my ugly side to Inuyasha. So I looked at her straight in the eyes and said innocently, "Maybe, but with me at least he won't get gonorrhea."

Inuyasha cracked up and Kikyo just 'Humph' ed and walked away.

I think I won that round wouldn't you say?

The rest of class went off smoothly. We talked about _My Chemical Romance_ and snickers bars while sketching. Eventually class ended and we went to our other classes. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

……………later after school…………….

I walked on the sidewalk, stepping on the crisp pinecones and hearing the satisfying crunch they made. Three blocks from Sango's house, I felt some ones presence behind me, and suddenly I felt two hands covering my eyes and mouth.

Not gonna lie to you, I almost shat myself. But after like one milli second of freaking out, I heard Miroku's voice say "Guess who?"

"Miroku you massive douche bag! I almost demonstrated what I learned in 'how to kick a guy so hard in his nut sack it explodes' class." I laughed.

Beside me was one of those uneven stone walls, so I hopped onto it and started walking on top. Ever since I was a little kid I liked balancing on them, like a tight rope walker in the circus.

Beside me, Miroku was walking on the sidewalk, texting as he went. I was about to warn him about the dangers of doing that, but before I could he managed to trip over an uneven sidewalk patch, causing him to fall.

RIGHT on his face.

I burst out laughing so hard, I had to hold my stomach. He was okay, so he started laughing too, trying to conceal his embarrassment.

While I was cackling, I too lost my balance. Right before I fell off the wall, some one grabbed my wrist, gently but firmly, and pulled me up. Guess who? Those cerulean eyes looked down on me.

"Do you fall a lot?" Inuyasha asked me smugly, still holding onto my hand. Normally I would release myself from a guy holding my hand, out of embarrassment. But some how, this felt right.

"Only when you're here to catch me." I replied, smirking. He grinned back.

Miroku made a gag sign behind Inuyasha's back to bother me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Inuyasha glanced back, and Miroku looked away innocently.

We walked the rest of the way to Sango's house with some small talk. When we got there Sango was waiting for us on her porch. She was still in her school uniform.

"It's a bout time." She grumbled, standing up. "Vamos amigos!" She cried, as she hopped into her jeep. We all piled in as she started the car. _Shut up and let me go_, by the Ting Tings was playing on the radio and we all sang along laughing. "First stop, down town!" Sango cried over the blasting music.

We had a lot of fun driving around town. We showed Inuyasha all the points of interest in our little town, from the Giovanna's pizza parlor to the Move Centre. Needless to say we had a blast.

After our little caper around town, we decided to spend the night at Sango's, since it was already 10. Miroku and I called our parents so they wouldn't worry. But as soon as the topic of spending the night together came up, Inuyasha looked apprehensive. Sensing his sudden change in behavior I asked him what was wrong.

He jolted when I spoke to him. "Uh I just, it's complicated. I'm sorry guys I call you in the morning." He gathered his stuff, and nearly bolted out of the house. Sango Miroku and I all exchanged confused glances. This wasn't the Inuyasha we spent all day with.

Nether the less, we were all pooped from spending the day gallivanting (AN/ yes gallivanting … isn't it a lovely word.) around town. We all drifted off while watching a Family Guy marathon.

…

_A lone crow's caw echoed in the distance and a harsh autumn wind blew my dark locks into my face. I was running from something. What was I running from? I don't know. All I knew was if I didn't run, what ever it was would get me. And then do what?_

_I was bolting through a forest, the crunchy leaves cracked under my feet, and the icy cold stones nearly cut my bare feet. I ducked under a low branch, but tripped over a root. I fell with an 'oof.' I tried to pull myself up, but my momentum was gone. I went near numb from exhaustion._

_What ever was chasing me caught up, and cackled at my limp form. 'You thought you could escape little girl? Not from me,' taunted the shadowy figure which was now hovering over me. His red eyes glowed in the twilight. What a cruel being, toying with his food before he ate it._

_The shadow swooped downward towards me, and I let out a shrill scream._

_Suddenly, a silver flash tackled my attacker, and fought it off. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Echoed through the forest, and an agonizing scream came from the vanquished shadow._

_My savior gazed at me. I limped over and collapsed onto him, gazing into his glowing amber eyes. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked, concerned. "Yes angel."I mumbled before passing out._

…

I woke up anxious again. Another nightmare had plagued me, but like always, what it was about slipped my mind. I looked at my watch. 11:55. I sighed. 'Well, there's no going back to sleep now.' I thought.

I stumbled off the love seat I was previously sleeping on. Miroku had fallen off the couch him and Sango were sleeping on. (AN/ head to foot people get your mind out of the gutter xD)

I decided to step outside for a few minutes, to clear my head.

I shut the door behind me and stared into the pitch black night. The weeping willow tree beside Sango's house was whipping with the wind. I looked at my watch again, and saw it was 11:57. I counted down the seconds to the witching hour, midnight.

5…4…3…2…1…

Midnight

Suddenly, the wind stopped and all was still. I heard muffled weird noises and saw an eerie glow from across the street. "Hey, isn't that Inuyasha's house?" I thought out loud. Curious, I slowly walked across the street into his back yard.

What I saw could not be explained with any scientific reason. In Inuyasha's yard were four shadowy figures. Three were twisting and squirming on the ground. Inuyasha was one of them.

They all had long black hair like Inuyasha's, and haunting cobalt eyes like his. The one figure who was not on the ground, appeared to be a woman in a white robe. She had a glowing shard on a necklace around her neck.

This completely creeped me out. I mean, what was this? Some kind of cult ritual?

After about a minute, the two guys and Inuyasha stopped squirming, and slowly, their long black hair tuned from raven to grey to silver. Their intense blue eyes became radiant amber orbs. The two men on the grounds' ears turned pointed like an elf's, while Inuyasha grew dog ears.

Wait. Dog ears? Geeze. I have to lay off the A1.

I MUST be going crazy.

They all stood up, and smiled mischievously, showing off their gleaming fangs. 'Are they…Vampires…?'

The hooded woman removed her hood. I saw that she was quite beautiful, with perfect ageless skin and haunting dark eyes.

But she donned an apprehensive look on her face as she watched the three men.

"Inu no taisho…" she whimpered, turning to the taller figure. "Are you…?"

"Yes dear." Said Inu no taisho, facing her. She smiled and ran into his arms. He looked at her happily and embraced her. Inuyasha and the other figure"….Darling we have to..." He said after a minute. "Yes… Yes I know." She whispered, pulling away from him. She slowly walked into their house.

"Father, I will be off now." The other man said to the Inu-something guy, in a monotone voice. Inu whatshisface nodded to him, and the man launched himself into the sky with one swift leap.

"_Father, I will be of now_." Inuyasha mimicked the other guy, cracking a sly smile. Inuyasha's father chuckled but warned him, "Watch your self around Seshomaru. You not yet know what he is capable of."

"Feh. Whatever." He said turning towards the woods. "We should be leaving now, it's not easy to find prey these days, and I have little time before sunrise."

Inuyasha's father nodded to him. Just like 'Seshomaru', he flew up into the dark night.

Inuyasha stood alone for a second, as if unsure what to do next. 'Maybe this is all a dream.' I thought. 'Maybe if a close my eyes supper tight…' I pondered, while squeezing them shut. I slowly counted to three, a shot them open. 'Nope. Still here.' I looked over, and Inuyasha was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to leave and.

"Well, well." I froze. "It seems I have a spy here." I heard Inuyasha seethe from behind me. Oh man he was NOT happy.

'Okay Kagome," I thought. 'You have two choices, accept death, or run like hell and still die.' I sighed. I stood up, my back still facing him. "Good girl." He said, stepping closer. I squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed to god to help me.

He was close; I could feel his breath on my neck. Just before he grabbed me, I did what I had to do.

I spun around as fast as I could, and kneed him in the crotch. His face, briefly illuminated by the moonlight, read of shock, pain and anger. He fell to the ground, and I ran like hell. Unfortunately, I ran in the opposite direction of Sango's house, like and idiot, into the woods.

When I realized my error, it was too late to turn back. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath.

Before I knew what was happening, a huge force slammed me into the harsh ground. My head was pounding, and my vision became blurred. I barely heard Inuyasha cackle at the sight of my limp, defeated body. He said nothing, but I could see victory in his glowing eyes. He hissed, showing off his long white fangs.

He grabbed me by the back of my head, stretching out my neck. I could almost feel his hunger.

'WHAT THE FUCK are you doing Kagome? You are about to be dinner! Do something, say something!" I snapped out of my trance. I screeched, "INUYASHA!"

Suddenly, he froze. His eyes widened, and he held me up gently. Our eyes met.

"K…Kagome?" He stuttered. I whimpered in reply. "I…I" He started, but never finished. His eyes said it all.

He picked me up, and placed me on his back. I felt him starting towards Sango's house. I couldn't stay awake much longer, I was exhausted. My eyelids felt heavy. I passed out on his back…

……..

I don't remember getting there, and I don't remember how I ended up on the couch again. But there I was.


	3. Reunion

**Okay, bascially nobody reviewed (except some very lovely people who I thank) but like ten people added this story to a favorites or alert list. ****Guys seriously?**

**I NEED REVIEWS haha not to be greedy or anything it's just…. Blaahh.**

**But thanks for reading this fanfic anyway (: I appreciate it. **

**But anyways thankyou so much to the people who actually took one minute out of their lives to write me a review (: you guys light up my life. hahahahah**

……

I don't remember getting there, and I don't remember how I ended up on the couch again. But there I was.

…………… _chapter 3......._

_It was late summer, early autumn. The crimson gold sunset flared in the sky. I was sitting in my back yard, digging for worms in the muddy ground. My small hands were covered in brown, as I pulled out a long, thin, squirmy worm from the earth. I plopped it in my blue pail, and moved to a new location._

_I began digging another hole, when I heard foot steps behind me. I quickly turned around, and saw him. He was around my age, perhaps a year or two older. He had amber eyes and silver hair. On top of his head were two twitching dog ears. My face lit up. "Doggie!" I exclaimed, reaching out to rub his ears. At first he looked shocked and a bit angry, but after a few seconds he let out a little purr. I giggled._

"_Wanna help me dig fa worms?" I asked as I let go of my grip on his ears. He shrugged and squatted down next to me, plunging his clawed fingers into the mud. "Whatcha name?" I asked again. "…Inuyasha."_

"_Inu… washa?" I repeated, unsure of his name. "…Dat's a meanie name, it has demon in it. Imma call you angel." I declared. He simply shrugged and continued digging for worms. _

…………….

The intense morning beams hit me in the face. I groaned. 'INUYASHA?' I screamed mentally. I've been getting those dreams a lot lately. There's always that kid in it. I remember him from childhood, but he must have been an imaginary friend; no one else I showed him to could see or hear him. Eventually, I couldn't 'see' him either, but almost every night in autumn, I have dreams about him. Now I remember his name before angel; Inuyasha, or so I dreamed. The eyes, the hair, the ears, everything I saw last night. It all adds up. Inuyasha was my angel.

No wait, it could have all been a dream. My angel, and that whole business with Inuyasha last night.

I got up, and stumbled into the bathroom. I faced the mirror.

Could it have been all a dream? I lifted up my shirt. No, I had bruises on my back, from when he tackled me, and scratches on my face. Plus, I was sore as hell. So I've established the fact that what ever happened last night, real or fake did indeed happen. But was he really my angel? Or was that just my mind making false memories up?

God this is so confusing. Before yesterday, my greatest problems involved pimples and failing tests.

From the other room, I heard Sango and Miroku shifting on the couch. I walked back into the room.

Somehow in the night, Sango ended up in Miroku's arms. "Aw." I said, grabbing my phone. *Click*. That's a keeper.

Sango jolted awake with a snort. She tossed and turned, which caused Miroku to wake up as well. He yawned loudly. "What the…?" Sango exclaimed when she realized the awkward position her and Miroku were in. She quickly jumped off the couch embarrassed. I slid my phone back into my pocket. Miroku rubbed his eyes and let out a huge yawn.

"Good morning ladies." Miroku greeted groggily. He stood up and stretched, "Isn't it a lovely morning?" He inquired. "Looks like some one had a good night." Sango commented, narrowing her eyes at him. "Any night's good when I'm with you." Miroku replied, looking at her caringly. Sango blushed and changed the subject. "Who wants breakfast?!" She questioned rather loudly.

"SANGO. Keep the noise to a minimum." Came a drowsy voice from upstairs. "Sorry dad." She yelled back. "Oh I mean: Sorry dad." She whispered.

"I'll make eggs!" Sango declared, still whispering. "Aw hells nah." I intercepted her. "Last time you made me eggs, I choked on a peanut. How does a peanut even end up in eggs?"

Sango pouted. "…Fine. Miroku make pancakes… or something. Kagome, we might as well change into some clothes." She started upstairs, and I followed not too far behind her.

Sango's room was like Sango: bright and a little obnoxious, but still cool as far as I'm concerned. The walls were painted robin's egg blue. Her bed spread was a Summer Daze by Roxy, and she had two bright orange bean bag chairs on the floor, next to her TV.

We changed out of our PJ's into real clothes. While we were changing, Sango stared at me. I noticed this and said sarcastically, "I know I'm incredibly sexy, but you don't have to stare."

She snapped out of her daze. "No you idiot, I'm wondering why you have bruises all over your body? Did some one beat you up or something?" She was concerned. Let's see, how to explain this to her. Hm. Hi Sango no worries and all but your new neighbor is a vampire that tried to feast on my blood last night.

"If some one beat me up, I would assure you that I would beat them harder. I got tackled in foot ball yesterday in gym." I lied, but I told it fast enough and vague enough that she completely accepted it. She shrugged.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked already looking into her closet. "Well you didn't bring any clothes with you so unless you want to roam around the town naked, be my guest. I'm sure Inuyasha would like that though." She teased. I almost cringed when I heard his name. I didn't say anything back. She took my silence as embarrassment, and left me alone, thinking she won that round.

Sango pulled out a ready made outfit she had in her drawers. It was a plaid red tunic with a black belt cinching the waist, and long grey leggings that almost pooled at her ankles. She slipped on a pair of stylish black boots with a semi pointed toe.

I grabbed a plain white racer- back tank with a lacey trim, black skinny jeans and a brown and tan stripped cardigan. I would worry about shoes later. I slipped on Sango's slippers which I found slightly under her bed.

I left my hair down, and Sango put hers into a high pony tail.

We walked downstairs just as Sango's little brother, Kohaku, stumbled out of his bedroom with a dreamy look on his face. "I smell pancakes and bacon… Hi, Kagome." I guess pancakes and breakfast are more important than me to a twelve year old boy. Go figure.

Kohaku followed us into the Kitchen, where we met Miroku and Sango's father, preparing the food. Unfortunately, they weren't just cooking.

"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n roll!"

They belted out. Miroku had his boxers on, with a plain whit tee (AN: love that band.) and the tie from his school uniform on. He was singing into a spoon he was using to stir the pancake mix. Sango's dad was in his pj's and bathrobe, jamming along while he cooked the bacon.

Me and Kohaku burst out laughing, while Sango was mortified. I tried to take a video of it on my phone, but Sango tackled me before I could save it. This is why I love sleeping over her house.

We all sat down and enjoyed a nice break fast together. Sango's dad had to leave for work right after, and immediately after eating, Kohaku left us to play Halo or something at his friend's house.

Any ways, once we were all alone, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door for Sango, who was busy arguing with Miroku about Jon and Kate plus Eight. God damn I am sick of hearing about those two.

When I opened the door, I saw a familiar pair of azure eyes staring back at me. I heard his voice say, "Hey Kagome," but I was gone.

_He grabbed me by the back of my head, stretching out my neck. I could almost feel his hunger_

I shook that thought away, but I was still unable to speak. My mouth opened and closed like a fish. Inuyasha looked like he was having difficulty as well. After a minute, Inuyasha started again. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black and white skater shoes and a red hoodie. "I think we should talk." I slowly nodded, closing the door behind me as I stepped outside.

We walked across the street into the woods behind his house. Unlike last night, I could clearly see the skeleton grey trees looming around us. The intense white sky made the woods appear eerily bright. When we reached a long and sturdy log, we both sat on it, keeping a small distance between us.

"Listen Kagome-"

"You tried to eat me last night." I interrupted, emotionless. Inuyasha winced.

"When were you going to tell me that you suck blood for food?"

"I didn't know it was you, okay? If I did I wouldn't have blown my cover."

"How did you not know it was me? Don't vampires have uber good senses? Why did you have dog ears and what was with that woman?" I bombarded him with questions. Inuyasha sighed. "It's really complicated, you see," He paused for a moment.

(AN/: WARNING: LONG REALLY GAY STORY I MADE UP LITERALLY WHILE I WAS WRITING. NO BETTER EXPLAINATION.)

"A long time ago, my father was a proud dog demon. That is, until he was seduced and turned into a vampire by a vampiress, Kaguya, who left him after she had their son, my half brother Sesshomaru. My father and Sesshomaru stuck together and attempted to live normal lives, but they were cursed forever.

"They eventually came across something called, the Shikon jewel, capable of turning them back into regular demons. Unfortunately, during the battle to achieve it, the Shikon jewel split into many shards. My father and Sesshomaru had since then gained about twelve shards, including the one given to my father's human lover and my Mother." He took a breath.

"Since she is a human, I am half dog demon vampire and half human, which is why I can survive in the sunlight. As for as why I tried to hunt you, since I am just a half demon vampire, I go wild in the search of prey. Honestly, I wouldn't be able to set you apart from any other human. The reason my mother is in possession of a jewel shard, is because any human protected by a jewel shard is food to me. And so I don't try to hurt you again, you should have this."

Inuyasha presented me with a pale purple shard on a chain, similar to the one that Inuyasha's mother was wearing the other night. He moved behind me, placing the necklace around my neck.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. I had just met him, and here he was giving me precious jewelry. Not that I was upset about a hot guy falling for me, it just seemed weird.

"You really don't remember…." He muttered, disappointed. "It was twelve years ago, when you were four." He began. "I had just moved here, and I wandered through the woods into your yard…."

_I began digging another hole, when I heard foot steps behind me. I quickly turned around, and saw him._

Oh. My. God. I hate it when people say that but it's they only thing I could think about. "It is true." I muttered. "You're him, you're my angel." I repeated, in slight disbelief. He shot me a look of relief. "You do remember…" he started. I nodded in reply. "I'm glad." He finished, moving closer to me and putting his hand on mine in a comforting way. I looked up into his eyes. They were full of contentment, nostalgia and…love?

His hand was still on top of mine, as he moved in even closer. I sensed what he wanted, and I gently closed my eyes.

He took my lips in his in a sweet yet passionate kiss. We broke shortly for a breath of air. I felt a moment of pure bliss before he pressed his lips against mine again, this time a bit hungrier.

I followed his zeal, (AN/: It's a word! Who knew?) by running my fingers in his long jet black hair. He gasped for air and pulled back. "It's good to see you again, Kagome. I've been waiting a long time." "I know." I replied with a smirk.

He stood up and began walking back to Sango's house. He beckoned for me to follow. I hopped up and took his hand in mine. We walked at a steady pace. Although it was cold outside, his hand was surprisingly warm for a vampire. I wondered if maybe it was just my hand that was cold, and if he was thinking that my hand was abnormally cold for a human.

We were halfway through the woods when we heard a piercing scream coming from the direction of our neighborhood. "What was that?" I asked, suddenly scared. "That was Sango." He replied, starting to dash. "STAY HERE KAGOME." He screamed from a distance. I was frozen with fear.

What did he mean it was Sango? What was happening? Was Sango in trouble? I remembered that she and Miroku were alone.

What if they were getting robbed? What if something was attacking them?

I don't know. Some one once told me that you have to take risks in life. Maybe that's why I choose to ran after him, against all better judgment. Of course, it doesn't matter why I ran, it matters that I did run. And by running after him, I probably changed my life forever.

**......................... END OF CHAPTER ...................**

**what do you guys think?**

**Press the Button**

**l**

l

l

V


	4. Our Power

**HEY! Woo hoo seven reviews. Keep em' coming.**

**Sorry I kinda left the last chapter in a cliff hanger.**

**FUN FACT: did you know that the ending of the last chapter (in italics below) was originally going to be my story opener/ summary? Of coarse you didn't, only I knew. (: **

…………

I don't know. Some one once told me that you have to take risks in life. Maybe that's why I choose to ran after him, against all better judgment. Of course, it doesn't matter why I ran, it matters that I did run. And by running after him, I probably changed my life forever.

………chapter 4……….

I panted hard as my feet struck the cold ground. "I really wish I had changed out of Sango's slippers." I thought out loud. My toes became numb, but I couldn't let that bother me.

I crashed through a bush and took a sharp turn out of the woods. My feet pounded on the pavement. Running track last spring really comes in handy in situations like this.

I stopped across the street from Sango's house. Something was off. I looked around. There were no noises coming from any of the houses, although it was already 10. The trees weren't moving, and neither were the clouds. I saw a bird, not moving, suspended in the air. That's not good.

I heard a ruckus from Sango's house. I bolted across the street, and into her house. I ripped open the door, and the warmth of the house hit me in the face. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw. It was somewhere between horrifying and completely awesome.

Awesome: because I saw a wicked vampire fighting scene. Horrifying: because I saw Sango trying to hold up an unconscious Miroku, who had a gaping hole in his hand.

Inuyasha was fighting some kind of small toad creature, with shark- like teeth protruding its' wicked mouth. Inuyasha tried to tear it with his claws, but at the last second the creature hopped backwards, and onto Sango's coffee table. It flashed its' horrible teeth in a gross grin and cackled in a sing- song voice. _"__**He's gonna die, You're all gonna die, HEheeheeheee."**_

"Fuck face!" Inuyasha screamed, obviously annoyed. The creature laughed at him, and bounced off the walls. "MRAAGGHH!" Inuyasha roared, trying to strike the little basturd. It just ricocheted past him, mocking Inuyasha's slow movements. I had, had enough of the little shit. "FUCK OFF!" I screeched, grabbing Kohaku's aluminum bat and whacking the creature like it was a baseball.

The creature crunched (EW) off the bat and plopped on the wall. I glanced down at the bat. It was glowing a pale pink. "What the…?" I said inspecting it. It gave a little whine, and caught fire. I could hear, "_Your all gonna die.,"_ echoing in the house. "Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, He quickly took off his shirt and tried to smother the fire with it. Wait, took off his shirt? Happy Birthday to me!

It eventually worked, but there was a huge burn mark on the wall. Inuyasha covered it with a wall painting. "They'll never know…" He trailed off. I was still admiring his nicely sculpted abs.

"UM, Excuse me, Kagome?" I heard from a panicked Sango, "When you stop ogling that guy, mind coming over hear and helping me with Miroku?" (AN/: If you haven't figured out by now, Inuyasha is in vampire form.) I ran over to then and inspected his hand. There was literally a hole in it, and it wasn't bleeding at all. Miroku was completely pale, and starred off into space at his hand. Inuyasha knelt down next to me. "This is not good." He stated with a frown.

He darted out the door. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" I screamed, thinking he was abandoning us. "I"LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

He came back with in thirty seconds, with a jewel shard and a black mitten with the fingers cut off. He placed it on Miroku's hand, and mumbled a few words to the jewel shard. The jewel shard embedded itself into the center on the palm of the mitten. He then shoved Miroku's hand in the glove. "Hey!" Miroku gasped, startled. Inuyasha ignored him. "There. Now Miroku, in a few minutes, you'll fell an icy burning sensation in your hand. What ever you do, do not remove this glove, do you understand me?" Miroku weakly nodded.

"What you have now can be seen as a blessing or a curse. A curse, because you now have a hell hole in your hand which will suck up anything in it's' path when the glove is removed. How ever, you can use this 'wind tunnel' to suck up people and things you hate which is pretty sweet."

"That's all fine and dandy, but do you mind telling me what the fuck that thing was?!" Sango said referring to the pile of ashes on the floor. "That was a _kawazu kyuuketsuki_; you'll be seeing a lot of those in the near future." Inuyasha answered.

"And why is that?" Sango questioned. "Well you see… The presence of the jewel shards attracts them."

Sango nodded. "Yes, yes, and who the fuck are you?"

Me and Inuyasha exchanged nervous glances. "It's a long story…"

………..AFTER EXPLAINATION………

Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha with vacant looks. "I-I Can't believe it…" Sango gaped. "My neighbor… is a vampire? This is crazy…"

"I know right." I replied. Sango continued her disoriented rant. "I mean… Yesterday my biggest problems were pimples and failing tests." "Not even kidding you, that was in my monologue before." (AN/: hahah check it.)

"Really? That's crazy!"

"I know right?!"

"Guy's, let's get serious here." Miroku yelled, still clutching his hand. I almost said, Geez go to a Midol miss pissy, but that would've just ticked him off more. "Inuyasha," he said, turning to Inuyasha. "If we're going to be seeing these "Kyuuketsuki's, how do you expect us to fight them. We are mere mortals, and those things can obviously do some damage. We can't always be relying on you to save us." "I'm getting to that." Inuyasha sighed. "This is where it gets complicated."

"And it wasn't complicated before?" Sango yelled. Miroku and I shushed her, and Inuyasha continued, "There are other demons hunting the Jewel shards. Some want them for good, like me and my family, but others want them for horrible and selfish reasons. Such as, Naraku. He's probably the one who sent that kawazu kyuuketsuki. He is a horrible being- during the day, he lives as a normal human being, but by the night, he slaughters hundreds of innocent humans. He wants the jewel, to kill and/ or enslave all humans. Me and my family want to stop it."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" I asked the question plaguing all of our minds. "We could easily tell people what you are, and have you hunted. Why do you trust us?"

"Well one I know you guys are good people. Two, the truth is: I need help fighting Naraku. He has already found over half the jewel shards. We have to stop him before he becomes all powerful." He explained. He had a pleading look on his face. "Please guys, My family and I can't take him on by ourselves."

"Inuyasha…." I started. Miroku cut me off. "How are we going to help you? Like a said before, we just humans. We can't do much but call 911." "I've already taken care of it. All you guys have to do is say yes." He responded. "One second please." I said to him, gathering Miroku and Sango in a huddle. We conversed and after a minute we had come to a decision.

"Sure- why not?" Sango answered Inuyasha happily. "I mean, how many people can say that they saved the world from an evil vampire?"

Inuyasha beamed. "Glad you're on board guys. Now, about you being weak mortals. I can fix that. Or- shall I say, the jewel shards can. Miroku, you already have one in your hand now. Because of that kyuuketsuki, you have a hell hole in your hand. We can change this curse into a blessing. When you take off the glove, you will be able to suck in anything and any one in its path, so be careful. Not only that, but the jewel shard has enabled you to use holy powers because you forefathers were monks."

"I see…" Miroku trailed off, still staring at his hand.

"Kagome, as you saw before, you have obtained spiritual powers from the jewel shard, as you have miko blood in your veins."

"Schweet."

"And Sango," Inuyasha continued through the explanation, "although you have no supernatural powers, your ancestor's were demon slayers, and the jewel shard has awakened you natural fighting skills."

"Basically, I can kick butt." Sango inquired. "I suppose you could say that." Inuyasha agreed. "But, I wouldn't feel comfortable sending you up against demons on your own; you would need a side kick…" He trailed off. His eyes searched the room. From the kitchen, Sango's new kitten, Kirara emerged. She gave a little yawn and stretched. Inuyasha's eyes met her. "Perfect!" He exclaimed, picking up the cat. She gave an annoyed mew. He pulled another jewel shard out of his pocket, and placed it on her head. It sunk in, and formed a black diamond on her forehead. Kirara didn't flinch.

"What did that do?" A concerned Sango asked. "It just gave her… an advantage. You'll see when the time comes." Inuyasha answered. Sango nodded, still unsure.

There was a weird pause before anyone spoke again. I heaved a heavy sigh. Boy has been a long day, and it's only noon. Sango yawned and started upstairs.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack."

"Sango, it's not even one yet."

"You're not even one yet!" She screamed back.

She gets… annoyed easily and stops making sense when she gets tired. Trust me; I had to deal with this all through out track last spring.

"I'm joining you." Miroku pulled his attention from his hand, and followed Sango. It was just me and Inuyasha, alone again. Yippee.

I plopped myself down on the couch. I noticed Inuyasha still in the center of the room… still shirtless. He caught me staring and grinned, I blushed hard. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He replied in a sexy tone. What was he trying to do seduce me? Not today vampy boy. I'm too tired.

"Are you going to do anything about your lack of a shirt?"

"Oh yeah, sure," He trailed off, slightly disappointed.

He grabbed his charred shirt from the ground and pulled it back on. He then sat himself down next to me and yawned. "Kagome, will you lend me your lap?" He asked innocently. Aw.

"Of course," A patted my lap, motioning for him to lie down. He yawned and placed his head on my lap he closed his eyes. His hair once again transformed from silver white to pitch black. His ears took their normal human form.

After a minute his head felt heavier, so I guessed he was asleep. Poor guy, even vampire's must get tired sometime.

'Wait, if he is a normal guy in the day, and a vampire by night, how does he get his sleep? That's a brain teaser. I guess I'll ask him later.' I thought, on the verge of a yawn. I leaned back against the soft yet firm couch. My eyes felt heavy, and I drifted off…

…

_I tip toed through he forest until I came to a small clearing near a small creek. I loved coming here in the autumn, more than in the summer. In the summer time the clearing was filled with dark blue hydrangeas and golden honeysuckles. The vines hanging from the trees would suffice for good swings, and the sweet singings of the blue jays and morning glories would almost be drowned out by the cicadas. I would dip my toes in the pool and watch the tadpoles swim franticly while sucking on a honey suckle._

_But in the autumn, it was only a bit chiller. The leaves were brilliant colors which blended into the sunset, barely visible through the dense trees. The frogs were just about to leave for warmer waters. (AN:/ what do frogs do in the winter? I'm too lazy to Google that shit up. Someone tell me in review form please XD) And the birds were still around to sing the forest to life, but now they were mostly robins. I would run around the clearing; looking for cicada shells to creep Miroku and Sango out._

_But there was one reason why I loved the woods in the autumn even more: It was where I could see my angel. "Angel?" I called out. "Where are you?" I hoped he was still there; it had been a year since we had last seen each other…last fall. He told me to wear red, so he would be able to recognize me. 'I have grown a lot this year.' I thought proudly. I bet I looked like a big kid now._

_I toyed with the hem of my short red Kimono dress. I liked it because it had white lilies on it, a flower Angel had told me was only meant for beautiful and pure girls to wear I sat down on a large rock near the stream and dipped my toes in. Chills immediately ran up my spine; I hadn't expected the water to be so cold._

_In my reflection, I saw his silver hair. I immediately turned around, "Angel!" I cried happily._

_But… something was wrong. His usually gold eyes were red with blue irises. His face had two purple stripes running down the sides, and he was looking at me funny. "Angel…?"_

_He took a step towards me…_

….

I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO BA-AD. I MAKE THEM GOOD GIRLS GO. GOOD GIRLS GO **.BAD**

I jolted awake. I was awoken rudely by my cell phone. I stumbled off the couch towards my backpack. I flipped my crappy phone open. "Yes, Mama?" I said into the cellular device.

(phone convo)

Me: Yes, mama?

Mom: Kagome why haven't you called me yet? It's already 3pm. Your Grandpa Sota and I have already left for Kyoto. I guess you've missed out on our family trip.

Me: Crap, I totally forgot.

Mom: Well it's too late now. You'll have to crash at Sango's for the week.

Me: Damn.

Mom: I left the back door unlocked so you may get your things, but no one in my house do you here me?

Me: Yes, mama, thank you. I love you.

Mom: Stop saying that in front of your friends!

(End phone convo.)

Damn, she hung up on me. I love you too mommy dearest.

Hey, wasn't Inuyasha on my lap before?

I looked around, and noticed him on the floor. He must have fallen off the couch when I woke up. I started laughing my ass off. How did he not wake up? He's ridiculous.

"I'm awake." He groaned. This just made me laugh harder. "You think this is funny don't you?" He growled still lying, face on the ground. "I'll show you," With incredible speed, he tackled me onto the couch. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

Then he started tickling me.

"Holy crap, Inuyasha stop!" I gasped in between laughing fits. "Oh no, this is what you deserve Kagome!" He yelled, still tickling me. "I'm gonna pee my pants!" I screeched, trying to force him off of me. He wouldn't budge. Damn his vampire hanyou strength! He chuckled at my dismay. Then, out of nowhere, a small rectangular box hit his head. He stopped tickling me for a moment to inspect what it was. "What the…"

It was a box of condoms.

We heard a voice from upstairs. "No glove; no Love." Sango teased, and skipped merely back to her room. "WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX!" I screamed back at her. I turned beat red, and Inuyasha's cheeks became slightly flushed as he turned around to look at her. "SILLY BITCH!" I screamed again as I ran up the stairs, chasing her through the second level of her house.

I finally caught up to her and tackled her on her brother's bed. I grabbed a pillow and struck her with it. "Do you know how incredibly awkward that was for me?" I screeched while laughing. "Do you know how incredibly fun that was for me?" She responded by grabbing her own pillow. She hit me with it so hard I almost lost my balance. "Oh, it is ON." I challenged. "BRING IT!" She retaliated.

And so began the pillow war of '09.

In the end we met a stalemate. Though many lives were lost on both sides, there was no victor. We both retreated back into Sango's room. Inuyasha was sitting there talking to a newly dressed Miroku. "That brings up the issue of where to train…" We heard Miroku say from the doorway. "I know a place; it's outside in the middle of the woods. No one should be able to see us there; not many people take strolls in the woods in this freezing weather." Inuyasha said. "Then it's agreed. We have a week off for thanksgiving, which is good training time for us. You guys don't have any plans right?" Miroku inquired.

"That reminds me…" I started. "Sango, I need a place to crash for the week. Is it possible that I can stay at your house?" I pleaded. "Please, please, please."

"I don't know Kagome, I mean, I don't really like you that much." She replied sarcastically. "But seriously, my dad might throw a shit fit. How 'bout we all alternate days that Kagome can crash at our places?" She offered. "Sure." Inuyasha agreed. "My parent's would be cool with that I guess."

"And my mother loves you, Kagome." Miroku confessed. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

This is how I spent the next week house hopping.

Yay.

NOT.

……………..

Ps. I apologize that like the first four paragraphs of this chapter start with I and a past tense verb. That's just how I roll I guess.

Oh, and REVIEW. You know you want to. And even if you don't, then review too.

Seriously, a simple: "Good Story!" would suffice.

Press the Button!

I

V


End file.
